


Lucky's Tale

by Starfall16



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Started with the dancing demonthen a wolf howling at the moonfinally an angelcame to join the tunethen by some luck or fortunecall it good or bada rejected creation came to lifeLucky the cat





	Lucky's Tale

Joey Drew Studios, the home of imagination and Sillyvision cartoons. Bendy came first, with his wide eyes and constant grin. Then came Alice, the horned angel sent from above. It was time to make a new character. One that was popular, and magical. But the studio needed a lot of luck for this to succeed. After weeks of work and ideas, that luck came in the form of a cat. And the cat was presented and drawn out, ready to put on the screen.

But the people wanted something different, a more family friendly animal. Man’s best friend was the obvious choice. So the cat was cast aside, a rejected creation. Sat on a desk, collecting dust for thirty long years. Until someone got a letter, and came back to the abandon studio. Henry was here. 

The cat had waited, and now the ink machine was running. Bendy and Alice came from the dark, followed by Boris the wolf. And that should have been the end of the story. If it weren’t for a mistake. The ink machine came to life for a fourth time, squealing and bursting ink from pipes. And as luck would have it, the cat was reborn.

Lucky, isn’t it. Not as lucky as you may think. After all, how would Henry get through the studio’s nightmares without a creature of the darkness at his side? The cat was not like the others. They were bound to their voice actors, to their monstrous appearances. Lucky may not have made the cut, but she had no strings and no rules to tie her down.


End file.
